Our Little Miracles
by roserose12345
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob after their wedding. An unintended event happens. What will Nessie and Jake think of their little "surprises" Rated T just in case.
1. Last Night

**AN:Alright I've had this idea, so I decided to write it!!!!! REVIEW IF U WANT!!!!!! BUT IF U DONT WANT TO COULD U MAYBE SUBSCRIBE!?! MAYBE U DONT HAVE TO THOUGH!!**

I stared at the god that was my husband. Jacob Black. "Wake up sleepy-head!!!" I whispered in his ear. And of course his super sensitive werewolf hearing made him jump! "Jeez Ness are you trying to scare the LIFE out of me?"

"Sorry Jake. I just wanted you to know that last night was the best night of my existence!" Last night had been our wedding night. We had our wedding in the evening on first beach. Evening of course because MY side of the family sparkled. After that we went back to our Mansion so that the rest of my Vampire friends could join us. (The vegetarian ones anyway) The wolves were civil and for that I was thankful. Zafrina came up with her coven as now 9 year anniversary as vegetarians. I was so proud of them, but of course most of my time was spent just staring into the eyes of my brand new husband. Jake. My best friend, my brother, my protector. Heck my mom in trusted my life to him when it looked like they were all going to die. And now he was my lover. Forever and Always.

"Nessie, just so you know, I've been waiting for you my whole life. And now that I have you, nothing will EVER take you from me."

"Oh Jake. You've been around my whole life, and I can't wait to start this new chapter in our lives together." GOD! He was so damn romantic!!! And with that, he kissed me deeply and we picked up where we left off last night.

"Jake! I'm Starving!!!!!!! Lets go eat!!!'

"Ok Ness!"


	2. I Never Thought It Possible

Jake and I lumbered downstairs. He walked in to the kitchen and started whipping us up some pancakes. Suddenly, I wasn't so hungry anymore. I felt a knot in my stomach and all the sudden, I RAN to the bathroom as fast as I could and hurled all my stomachs contents in to the toilet. UGH I felt horrible! Jake ran into the bathroom right after me.

"Ness, Sweetie, What's wrong?" My caring husbands face was twisted and contorted with worry.

"Oh nothing Jake. I'm not really that hungry anymore. I think I'm going to go and see grandpa. My stomach feels like it has knots in it

"Well, I'll go with you. We'll go check you out, and then we can come back here and relax. Maybe watch a movie. Does that sound good to you?

"That sounds perfect" I sighed. I had such a wonderful husband. I just felt bad that the day after our wedding had to be ruined by this. Though it's a good thing we decided to have our honeymoon at the cottage. We didn't want to be far away. I like being close to home. It makes me feel better, and now it turned out to be a good thing.

Jake picked me up and ran me as fast as he could with all his strength back to the big house. I could tell he was worried.

"Jake, don't worry I probably just caught a small dose of food poisoning. Really sweetie, don't worry."

"Carlisle," I called when we stepped in to the house, knowing he could hear me, "Jake and I need you for a few minutes."

"What is it Ness? I'm here for you anytime." My grandpa was such a kind and gentle man. I loved him for that.

"Well as Jake and I were about to eat, I felt REALLY sick and I threw up in the bathroom, and now and again my stomach feels like it has knots in it. I was just wondering of you could help us see if anything is wrong. Though I'm sure there isn't." I added for Jake's benefit. He was looking a little scared.

"Sure you guys, just follow me upstairs, and we'll go check it out." Grandpa led us upstairs to the room I was born in, and he told me to sit on the table. He listened to my heart, checked my lungs, looked in my ears and throat, and then he told me he was going to do an ultrasound just to make sure there was nothing in my stomach that might be causing me pain. He hooked the machine up, and when the picture was up he gasped.

"Wow! I never thought it possible. Ness you're having………………..


	3. Both Wishes Granted

"Ness your…….Pregnant!!!!!!!!!" Grandpa had stated those words with pride and disbelief. I couldn't believe it!! Me? A mother!?!?! Oh NO!!!! What would daddy say? I was his little princess! I hope he's not to mad!

"P-P-Pregnant?" I was shocked and excited!

"Yes Nessie, you are carrying a child. I'm so PROUD of you!" Carlisle seemed filled with joy now, but I still hadn't heard a word from Jake.

"J-Jake, Are You ok with this?" I stuttered. I was nervous for his reaction. What if he didn't want him or her? But I needn't have worried.

Jake's face soon broke in to a HUGE grin. I was so relieved. "Of course I'm okay with this Ness I can't wait to be a daddy. If it's a girl, she can be daddy's little princess like you are to Edward, and if it's a boy well then I'll teach him how to play sports, and maybe someday he'll become a werewolf shape-shifter or whatever we're called just like his father! Oh Nessie you can't even begin to understand how happy I am!"

I was grateful to the fact that he would love our child no matter what, but what Grandpa said next surprised me the most.

"Well Jake, it looks like you'll get both your wishes, it's twins…."

"Twins? Really? And one of each I'm guessing? Oh I'm so overjoyed with happiness, I might burst!" Jake was so excited!

"Well Jake, that happiness might not last to long, It's time to tell daddy.


	4. Daddy's Princess

**AN- This chapter is dedicated to tman12345 for being the first person to favorite my story. Thanks!!! I hope this chapter is a little longer! Please Read and Review! Reviews with suggestions for my story are greatly appreciated!!!! Thank you! Enough of my rambling! Here you go!**

"You mean Edward? Uh-oh." Jacob had a worried expression on his face. I was just as worried to tell my father as he was. To tell you the truth, my father had been there for me my whole life. I was his princess. What would he think when he saw his only little girl was pregnant?

"Yea Jake, we have to tell him. Sooner or later he'll find out, and I'm kind of hoping it's sooner." I was really nervous, but I knew if my daddy found out from reading someone's mind, he would be even madder. I didn't want that. I had to tell him. That was that. Now…How to tell him? "Alright Jake, he and my mom went out hunting about an hour ago. When they come back, we'll tell them right away, so my dad won't find out from reading someone's mind."

"Sounds good Ness, but what do we tell them. I kind of don't want Edward to rip my head off when I just got married to you yesterday. That'd be NO fun!" Jake said with a smile playing on his lips.

"I think we should tell them that I'm having twins, and that the children will be so loved." Wow, saying it out loud made everything so much more real. Twins. I was going to be a mother. Jake was going to be a father. I would have my little girl to go shopping with and to play dress-up and makeup with, and Jake would have his little princess, just like I am to my daddy. _Maybe not after today_, I thought. No Nessie. You can not think like that. After all I would also have my baby boy who I could wash sports uniforms for and to tell "you need to eat something healthy, not JUST pizza and soda all the time," and Jake would have his _little man _to teach how to play sports, and to play videogames with, and someday to have a little werewolf son. My life would be perfect. (And Aunt Alice would be happy)

"Ness, Edward and Bella are here." Jake stated bringing me out of my reverie. Uh-oh, I thought. This wouldn't be pretty.

"Hey you two! How was last night" giggled my mom. She was so beautiful when she laughed. I hope my daughter looks up to me the same way I look up to my mom.

"Um well, Bella and Edward Ness and I have something to tell you. Ness?" It was my turn to speak, and I was really nervous but I would have to talk fast if I wanted to get it out before my daddy read my mind.

"Hi mom and daddy. Um, well, the thing is, I'M PREGNANT! WITH TWINS!" I blurted it all out, and stood there waiting for their reactions.

'Oh Nessie! I'm so proud of you!!" My mom was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm going to be a grandma!

"Ness, are you sure you can do this?" My dad was nervous, but I had to tell him the truth.

"Yes dad, these kids are going to be so loved. And not just by us, but by all of you guys to. It might be tough at times, but I already love them. I can't give them up." I was anxious to see his reaction.

"Well then Nessie, I'll be there for you the whole way. I'll support you in any decision you make. I get to be a grandpa! I'm so happy for you guys! And Jake, you better take good care of my daughter and grandchildren. I'll be watching you. Don't forget, I know everything." My daddy said pointing to his head. Silly mind-reader. I was so relieved. Now that I knew I had my family's support and my loving husband's care, I knew I could do ANYTHING!


	5. Whole Family Behind Me

**AN- I'll try and make the chapters longer!!!!!! Review please!!!!!!! They make me happy! ******

_1 Month Later_

"Ugh! Not again!" I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could and heaved my stomachs contents in to the toilet. Morning Sickness was KILLING me!!! The day after Carlisle told me I was pregnant; we went back and got an ultrasound done.

"Well, it looks like both the twins are happy and healthy, but obviously you are not having a normal pregnancy, or you wouldn't be having these symptoms." I had become very nervous; hearing stories of my birth were starting to frighten m.

"Don't worry Ness, your mother and I were a VERY different story. She was a fragile human, but you are a strong, healthy half human/vampire. I know you can do this. I believe in you. I'm sure that your pregnancy will just be sped up a little since you're not fully human. Isn't that right Carlisle?" Daddy was so reassuring. He was being string and supportive. I hope Jake is just as good a dad as he is!

"That is correct Edward. Nessie, you are only going to be pregnant for 4 months, because of the parentage of the twins, but they both look very healthy. I'm going to print a picture of the ultrasound, so you can show it to Jake when he gets home from patrol." Grandpa was so confident and I was glad to know that I would be holding my babies in 4 short months. I was also glad they were healthy.

When I had gotten home that night; Jake and I had looked at our babies. We both knew they were the two most precious things in our world.

_Back to Present Day_

Jake came running in to the bathroom to make sure I was okay. "Ness, are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine Jake, grandpa said that today should be my last day of morning sickness." I was very grateful for that!

"Okay well, I was thinking that we should start thinking about the nursery. We obviously can't do straight pink or blue, so I was thinking yellow?"

"Oh Jake, that's perfect!!! I love yellow. I bet we can ask Aunt Alice to help us. You know she loves to shop!" My Aunt Alice was the perkiest, most excited, shopaholic person YOU have ever met!! Did I mention she loves to shop?

The day we told them all that I was pregnant was NOT a day I would soon forget….

_1 month ago_

"Uuuum, can everyone please join us in the living room? We have some news to share." I was really nervous, but I knew they would be supportive. "Well guys, there's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. I'm pregnant and I'm having twins. A boy and a girl." I had said it really fast and close my eyes; waiting for their reactions. All of a sudden I felt someone hard crash into me, and grab me in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Nessie, I'm so EXCITED!!!!! I can't wait to go shopping for these babies!!!! OMG! What are we going to name them? Oh, we'll have to get started right away!"

"Uh, well, actually Aunt Alice, we're going to wait a little wile before getting started. We want to think about names, **(NAME POLL ON MY PROFILE!!)** and colors, and everything for just a little while longer. Is that okay with you?

"Of course it is Nessie!!! We can wait as long as you want! They're your babies after all." My Aunt Alice was one of the best aunts a girl could have!

I looked over waiting for the reactions of my three other aunt and uncles and my grandma. Aunt Rose and grandma came and squeezed me tight saying "Oh Nessie, I'm so proud of you," and "These babies are going to be so loved, and I know you two will be great parents, even Jacob." Stuff like that. I could tell they were happy, now I looked at my uncles. They both had grins on their faces, and Uncle Em was smirking just a bit. "I knew you had it in you kids," he said smirking at me and Jake. "But, I never thought it would happen so soon," he said faking a girly, motherly voice. My Uncle Em was one of the funniest guys I knew! Now on to Uncle Jazz. "Ness, I can feel the excitement rolling off of you and Jacob, so I know you two are ready for this. I speak for the whole family now when I say; I'll be there for you no matter what." He was so caring, and is statement was now followed by a chorus of yeses. Jake and I had a whole family behind us and now we could do anything!

_**Back to present day**_

I was sitting with Jake and Aunt Alice looking at different yellow swatches, when all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my side, and yelled out in pain. Then I felt a ripping inside of me, and I blacked out…

**AN- OK guys, I tried to make this one longer for you guys, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO TAKE THE NAME POLL ON MY PROFILE!!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WITH MY BETA!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Not Yet, I Can't Be Losing Her Yet

**AN-SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE!!! SCHOOL SPORTS EVERYTHING!!! THANX FOR THE REVIEWS AND TAKING MY POLL!!!!!! The Names are……. Jeth Emmett Black and Lillian Alice Black. (I compromised) ANYWAY……………….. Disclaimer: SM OWNS ALL **

**I'm actually not going to use my beta. SORRY!!!!! I don't have time to wait to get it back. SPORTS!! SORRY!!!!!!! So, it'll just be me.**

Ness POV

_Pain. So much pain. I had felt the ripping, and had blacked out. Were my babies in danger? OW! Another wave of pain. Can't focus. Drift off. Can't feel a thing._

Jake POV (FIRST TIME!!!)

Ness had blacked out, and we were all really worried. Edward said she was

thinking about not feeling anything. That was good. At least she wasn't in pain. I hoped my children were safe. Carlisle said he was going to have to take them out now; if we wanted Ness to live. I was waiting outside, waiting to hear about my babies. Bells walked over.

"Jake, I have to talk to you. You're going to be a father soon. You know what the responsibilities are for being a parent right?"

"Bells, Ness and I can do this! We're ready. I already love these kids. I will protect them from danger with all I have. I love them, and your daughter." I felt really confident, but on the inside I was a wreck. I was so nervous, but I was glad Ness would be there to help.

"I'm glad to hear it Jake. Please, take care of my daughter and grandchildren." I was glad Bells was happy.

"JACOB!! Come quick! I need you!" I heard Carlisle's worried tone from downstairs. I ran as fast as I could to the medical room.

"What's wrong Carlisle? Are the twins ok?" I was so worried.

"Jake, your little girl isn't looking so good. Ness is just waking up. Tell her everything is fine, but I need to run tests on the babies. OK?" My princess!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

"Please Carlisle, HELP MY BABY!!! I'll take care of Ness. You GO!!!" I couldn't lose her already!

"Jake, honey? Where are you Jake?" Ness was calling me. I ran to her with a fake smile plastered on my face.

Hey Ness! Don't worry the babies are fine. Carlisle is just running some tests. He'll be done in a few hours. Are you feeling ok Nessie?" I was worried about my children, but also my wife.

"I'm fine Jake, just sore. Are both babies ok?" I could tell she doubted me. I couldn't lie to her.

"Well, our son is fine, but our daughter is pretty sick. Carlisle is working on her now." I couldn't believe it. My baby girl, my little princess, daddy's little girl was sick. "Ness, I think we should name them. You know just in case." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Oh! You're right. I didn't think of that. I'm such a horrible mother! How could I forget to name my own children!?" Ness looked like she was about to start sobbing. I had to help her!

'Ness, Ness, it's okay! We can name them now. We were worried before. You've only been awake for like ½ hour. OK? Let's name them. I'll pick the girl, and you pick our boy. That okay?"

"That's fine Jake. I thought maybe for our little boy Jeth Emmett Black. Like Jasper and Seth put together?" I thought that was perfect. Em was my favorite uncle-in-law. And Seth and Jasper were both great!!

"Jake and Renesmee! Come quick! I need you both up here NOW!!!" Carlisle's voice came screaming down the stairs. Ness and I ran as fast as we could upstairs as fast as we could.

"Carlisle! Is she alright?" Ness was practically screaming. Carlisle had a somber look on his face.

"Guys, I hate to have to tell you this, but……

**AN-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH CLIFFY!!!! I WANT UR ASSUMPTIONS IN REVIEWS! THAANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS!!! ILL UPDATE ASAP!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XOXO**

**ROSE**


	7. Tweny Minutes

**AN: I kno………………..I kno……………………. U all hate me. I know. But heres the new chappie.**

**Jake POV: **

"Ness and Jake, I'm so sorry……..It's not looking good. There's still hope. Ok?" Carlisle said these words with very sad eyes and a heavy heart. I loved my daughter, and now I might lose her? No, no I would not. Poor Lilly. My poor baby. I would do anything to help her.

"What do we do Carlisle? Is there anything we can do to help her?" I was hoping there would be a good answer.

"You should say your goodbyes, but we'll know whether or not she'll live within the next twenty minutes. Alice, Edward, and Bells are up there with them to help you say goodbye. Go now, quickly." We ran upstairs as fast as we could.

Alice was sitting there, crying and holding Jeth, while Bells and Edward stood over Lilly. I ran up to her and looked down in the incubator. She looked so sickly, and serene, but you could really see the resemblance. She had Nessie's beautiful curly golden hair. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue. I didn't know where she got them, but they were beautiful. She wasn't even crying. I started my goodbye:

"My little girl, Lilly, I know you've fought hard, and mommy and I are so proud of you. You are the strongest little girl I know. We love you so much, and if you have to let go let go, but promise you'll fight as hard as you can. I love you. Goodbye, my beautiful, beautiful baby girl." I could see in her eyes the will to live, and the will to fight. I knew she could do this.

Ness started her goodbye. She was crying before she even started:

"Lilly, my baby, my life, my light, and my hope. You CAN do this, I know you can. But like daddy said we are so proud of you, and if you need to let go you must do it. I know you can fight this and daddy and I will be proud of you know matter what you do. Promise me you will fight as hard as you can, but you're gonna do this. You're a fighter just like your grandma. She fought for me, and now you've gotta fight for me. I love you, and so does this entire family. We will love you so much no matter what, my beautiful baby. Goodbye my baby, but I know I don't need to say it."

Again I saw the fire in my little girl's eyes. She could do this. Carlisle walked in to the room.

"5 minutes till we know. If she makes it past 5 minutes, we'll know she's in the clear. Everyone should leave besides Ness and Jake. Alice jumped up and put Jeth in his crib next to his sister, and then ran to hug Ness and me.

"I know she can do this. We'll see you guys soon. I love you both so much." She walked out of the room. Edward was next.

"I've read her mind. She's gonna fight this, and she thinks she'll win. I know she will. I love you both" He hugged us too. Bella came up last.

"She'll do this. She's a fighter. She held my finger so tightly. I know she can do this. I love her and you so much. Good luck, although you don't need it." She followed Alice and Edward out of the room. There was very little time now. Ness picked up Jeth and held him tightly as we stood around Lilly's incubator. There was a timer that read 1:34 (1 minute and 34 seconds) We looked at her, and the fight in her eyes. Ness was in tears, and she said tearfully:

"I can't lose her; she's got to do this. She can do this. I know she can. I love her so much." She was hysterical. One minute left now.

"I know she can do this. She'll do it." 24 seconds now. She had to, she just had to. 2 seconds. She closed her eyes and Nessie broke down. She opened them again. She was just blinking!! She's alive!!! She's alive!! She's gonna live! I love her! Ness passed Jeth to me, and opened up the incubator and pulled Lilly out. We ran down the stairs holding both of our healthy children in our arms to show the rest of our family. They were all sitting on the couches heads in hands, which popped up when they heard us running.

Alice ran to us and hugged us all as a family.

"Yaaaaay!! Another little girl to shop for! Tomorrow, we're going to the mall to go on a big shopping spree for these two. Congratulations Ness, and you too Jake!" Each and every one of our family members came up and said similar congratulations. Without the shopping comment of course. I had never been happier. I had my little man, and my beautiful baby girl. I looked at my son carefully for the first time. He was gorgeous. He has my hair and my skin, but Ness's striking green eyes. I could tell he'd be a wolf/vampire later, and so would Lilly. They'll be perfect. I love them. We'll always be a family. I whispered to Ness:

"I love you."

**AN: I hope this makes up for it!!!!!! Review if you want!!! Thanx! THIS IS NOT THE END!!! I WILL CONTINUE. REVIEW YOUR IDEAS IF U WANT TO SEE THEM!!!! **

**Xxx**

**Roserose12345**


	8. 4 Years Later

_**4 YEARS LATER! **___

**Ness Pov:**

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy! Daddy!" Lilly and Jeth ran towards us. They were hopping up and down with excitement. Today was there fourth birthday. Alice had planned a big pool party for them. (We built one soon after they were born) Jake and I decided to take them to Toys R Us, so they could pick their own presents. Alice was taking Lilly on a day in Paris to go shopping, and Emmett was taking Jeth to a day in NYC to see the Yankees and go in their locker room and meet the team. Rose got them new toys for their new room, and she was going to take them school shopping. They started next week at the top preschool in the county. Jazz was getting them both computers to have when their older. Esme and Carlisle was giving them plane tickets to go visit Renee. Bella, Edward, me, Jake, Lilly, and Jeth were all going. Renee knew all about us as did Charlie. The Volturi did not know, and we were hoping to keep it that way. The Denali coven was coming to their party too. Lilly was in love with Kate, and Jeth thought Garrett was a "cool dude." "Mommy and Daddy, we have to get ready. Did you guys forget? We're 4 years old today!" My little Lilly looked at me with sarcastic eyes. She was so like her father, and I never forgot she was my little miracle who fought for her life. She still had those beautiful blue eyes, and that curly golden hair. She reminded me myself so much.

"How could we forget guys? You've been telling us about it all week. We know you're excited, but your party doesn't start for an hour." I watched their eyes droop.

"We want it now!!!!" they whined. I knew they were excited, but they would have to wait.

**AN: VERY SHORT I KNOW! I WAS BORED SO I WROTE A SECOND CHAPTER TODAY! THOUGHT U NEEDED A TREAT AFTER SUCH A LONG WAIT! PARTY NEXT CHAPTER!! REVIEW WHEN YOU CAN. **


End file.
